


He is not to blame

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an asshole, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sam Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Sam leaves with Lucifer when he finally gets sick of Dean’s shit.





	He is not to blame

**Author's Note:**

> Twas a prompt that I finally have the chance to post. I’m so sorry it took so long for something so short.

“None of this was his fault! You just need somewhere to place the blame because you’re afraid!” Dean backed up as Lucifer stepped forward into his space, eyes blazing with barely controlled rage.

“If he hadn’t have done and of that we wouldn’t be in this mess and you know that! Don’t try to make him into an some innocent just because he lets you put your dick in him.” Lucifer practically growls as he shoves Dean back. 

“Sam is not innocent by any means. He’s just not the one at fault for this. I may have a soft spot for him but that doesn’t mean I will lie about what he has done.”

Dean looked away from him and stood his ground. “So when will you be taking him?” 

Both Lucifer and Dean looked over as Sam’s door shut and he walked into the room, carrying his bag over his shoulder. “We’ll be leaving now.”

Sam walked over and pulled Lucifer away from Dean, towards the door. “And just so you know this is my choice. Going away is my best decision I’ve made in a while. Have fun trying to find somebody else to blame your problems on.”

Sam pulled Lucifer out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Lucifer took Sam’s hand, interlacing their fingers as the walked, “Come on let’s find somewhere to stay tonight.”


End file.
